Transformations
by Dark Kora
Summary: Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the Shikon Jewel has been completed and absorbed by Kagome making her powers build to the point that it began to destroy her. Inuyasha and the gang go to a temple where it is rumored to house a jewel that rivals the shikon jewel and might be able to help her. Inuyasha must go through many trials to save the love of his life. Will he make it and
1. Chapter 1

_**Transformation**_

_**Beautiful Authors: xxoikilluoxx and DarkKora (me)**_

_**A/N:** We Do Not Own Inuyasha in Any Way! Only wish we did... :P This is our first fanfic together so it's not gonna be the best in the whole world but hey we tried our best :) So if you would kindly leave a review we will let you know when the next chapter is up :3 Just a warning that it might not be as soon as possible but there will be a Chapter soon. Love the fans and if you have something that you would like to add then we will message you and get back to you as soon as possible to discuss what you have in mind :) Always open for thoughts or Ideas *Heart*_

**_Summary: _**_Naraku has been defeated and the Shikon Jewel has been completed and absorbed by Kagome making her powers build to the point that it began to destroy her. Inuyasha and the gang go to a temple where it is rumored to house a jewel that rivals the shikon jewel and might be able to help her. Inuyasha must go through many trials to save the love of his life. Will he make it and save her or will he fail on Kagome and forever lose her?_

_R&amp;R!_

* * *

**_Chapter One: Temple of Asonia_**

_It was the dead of night in the small but growing village of Edo. There was not a single sound coming from any huts but one. Coughing sounds could be heard as Kagome once again was suffering another wet coughing fit, blood coming out with each cough covering her pale fingers. Her body trembling in fear as she hears one of her companions moving in a quick like pace and pulls Kagome outside away from the hut. Kagome fell to her knees at the sudden pulling sensation and she coughed more making her body go tense and relax before going tense as a cough hit her. Inuyasha knelt down by his mate to be with a worried look on his handsome face_

_"Kagome" His voice was coated with worry as he looked at each of his companions, for weeks after the defeat of Naraku and the vanishment of the Shikon jewel, Kagome had been like this and seemed to be getting worse._

_"I'm okay… Just give me a minute.." Kagome replied as she tried to stand. Inuyasha helped her stand up._

_"No you aren't Kagome, first the power surges and the bloody coughing...you aren't fine..." He said and Sango nodded._

_"When we went to take a bath in the hot spring, I saw weird bruising along her back and stomach area." Sango said and Shippo who had been there as well nodded with Sango. Miroku then came out with a worried expression._

_"Blood is everywhere Inuyasha...we should talk to Lady Kaede.." Inuyasha nodded._

_"I'll go get her right away, Sango look after Kagome." Sango nodded and took Kagome who seemed to be too weak to struggle and went back into Kagome's hut hoping to get her to lay down and get some rest. Miroku looked at Inuyasha._

_"Her powers seem to have tripled in strength." he said to him. Kaede walked in and went to Kagome inspecting all of her wounds and began to treat each one at a time. Kagome make it difficult with each coughing fit she had and more blood spewing out of her already bloody lips._

_"Lady Kaede what are we going to do, her powers seem to tearing her apart..." Sango said seeing even more bruising appearing on her best friend's body. Stress marks appeared on her face as she began to explain, "Aye, she is getting worse it seems…. this has happened before with my sister."_

_"Kagome is human and its impossible for a human to carry such power, even if she was a strong miko." Miroku said._

_"Wait...I know this happened once before to a girl 300 years ago.." Inuyasha muttered thinking about the situation._

_"Yes, I remember that story, the girl's family had to go to the far lands of Japan in search of a gem that is rumored to rival the power of the shikon jewel and it does anything necessary to cure a person's ailments..." Sango said. Inuyasha's hope grew bigger as he thought about where the location of the gem was rumored. Kagome's body trembled as she had another coughing fit this time without blood being mixed it it but it still sounded wet, her eyes were closed shut._

_"If I am remembering right it is a month's journey." Sango said._

_"Are you trying to say we should go to the temple..." Miroku asked his wife._

_"I'm saying that we don't have a choice and if we sit this out, then I'm sure Kagome won't have much longer to live.. We would have to leave as soon as possible to make it before the first moon-fall.."_

_"Aye its best to do so, I have examined Kagome and I can make a necklace that can subdue it for a little while so you have a head start." Kaede said. Inuyasha had become a little stern with his mate._

_"If she comes then she stays on Kirara… I don't want her injured any further." The others nodded and looked at Kagome who finally seemed to fall asleep unaware of what is happening around her. Kaede followed them outside with the rosary for Kagome and wished them good luck as she placed the beads on Kagome. Kirara turned into her big form and looked at Inuyasha who carried Kagome out of her hut towards her._

_"Alright let's go we don't have all day." Inuyasha replied anxiously. He looked back at Kagome with fear in his eyes and it made him determined to find the gem quicker. With a final wave to Kaede and telling Shippo to stay and look after Kaede, the gang set off on their journey. Kagome laid on Kirara unconscious though she coughed every once in a while and sometimes unbeknownst to her, accidentally shock Kirara._

_"Inuyasha, Kirara is about to give out we need someone else to carry Kagome." Sango said worried for her demon cat. Kirara silently growled after being shocked and began to panted heavily, finally giving out._

_"Let's stop here and camp out for the night it's getting close to dark anyway.." Inuyasha replied as the sun dips into the horizon. They nodded and stopped at the clearing they were in getting ready for the night._

_Instead of jumping up in the branches like Inuyasha always does, he picked up Kagome and grabbed her sleeping bag, walking to one of the trees and sat down with Kagome in his lap, the sleeping bag covering them both._

_Knowing everyone was watching, Inuyasha silently combed his fingertips through his mate's hair. Kagome coughed and whimpered in pain. Inuyasha rumbled softly. Kagome clung to him. Uncaring that everyone was watching them, Inuyasha soothes Kagome back to sleep with him soon following shortly._

_The next day the traveling began again only this time Inuyasha was carrying Kagome with him, she was awake but unable to walk and it became too painful for her to ride on Kirara, much to her comfort, Inuyasha felt as soft as a pillow as he ran through the trees to reach the holy temple._

_"Inu..." Kagome said in a weak voice bruising was appearing on her face, she began to feel her powers surge and shock Inuyasha, who had winced just a little._

_"Yeah, what is it Kagome?" He asked in a soft, but worried voice._

_"You are... so soft." she said smiling weakly. Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome smiled and snuggled in the best she could as the sun was about to set for the second time since their journey started._

_That night became worse for Kagome.. She felt the pain before it happened. It had started with Kagome coughing in rough gasp and then she began to throw up blood and felt her chest constrict in ways she didn't think was possible, all at once she was shocking and destroying everything around her._

_Everyone was panicking and Inuyasha tried to help her get through the pains but it wasn't enough, all at once she felt herself throw Inuyasha without touching him._

_"I-inu...Y-yasha!" Kagome started to cry once the pains finally went away to the point she could ignore them to a degree. She shakes off the remaining pain flashes as she runs to Inuyasha and apologizes to Inuyasha as she checks for the wounds she might have caused._

_"Kagome relax it doesn't hurt you need to rest." Inuyasha said grabbing her hands in a gentle grip looking at her. Kagome yelps as he grabs her hand and Inuyasha curses._

_"Let me take a look…"_

_"I'm fine Inuyasha, I feel better now-" Inuyasha glares and then gently pulls her hand, inspecting all the bruises from her face to her feet. As he spots each bruise and wound he curses at Kami for causing these pains and bruises to Kagome. Miroku walked up._

_"We must find a new camp area." he said. Inuyasha nods and gently pulls Kagome up with him. Kagome stumbled and held to him. The group began to search for a place to stop for the night until they came up to an area that looked like it had been abandoned for years._

_The fire pit already had been set up and there had been a neat looking, makeshift hut that could cover enough for six and extra room for other things._

_"Well let's set up here for tonight." Inuyasha replied. The group started the fire and went straight to bed for the next morning to come. The next morning was the same thing, they got up, made something to eat and packed up so they could start to travel. It became like this for a few days, day in - day out with Kagome constantly having pain attacks and spasms every now and again. Her body became weaker with a slow-like pace and Inuyasha was worried to no extent._

_Not even a month had passed, that gang was extremely worried about their friend. Kagome was just barely hanging by a thread when Inuyasha sensed a very powerful presence coming from in front of them, it felt powerful rivaling the shikon jewel._

_It grew more as they reached the heavenly steps to the temple that had been rumored but not recognized. The temple had been lightly covered with shallow fog and it became hard to see from a distance._

_"Damn, I can barely see anything…. it's like-"_

_"-Like they didn't want anyone to notice this temple. If you remember well Inuyasha the rumors also stated that if this temple was spotted by demons then the creatures would try to devour the power contained inside the temple. They call this place 'Asonia no Tera' which means Temple of Asonia. The temple hides the gem that you require but you must undergo tasks that are required of the young maiden that guards the temple. This is not an easy task, my friend, there are consequences for those who fail…." Miroku interrupted Inuyasha, who became irritated._

_"That is correct monk." a feminine but powerful voice boomed around them unexpectedly and the gang became startled. A young woman in miko clothing with long straight hair that reached mid-back appeared before them with no emotion showing in her features._

_"Who are you?" Inuyasha gruffly asked._

_"My name is Mizumi, I am the guardian of this shrine. It is my turn, who are you and what brings you here to Asonia?" The young woman asked. Inuyasha came forward and held out a eerie pale and unconscious Kagome, her powers going out of control from what her leaking aura was telling Mizumi. The woman gasped in horror, holding her hand to her mouth and walked up to Kagome, placing her hand on Kagome's head. To everyone's surprise, nothing happened to the young woman. Everyone introduce themselves except for Inuyasha who had no patience for introductions and instead Miroku had to tell her Inuyasha's and Kagome's name before they could begin discussing Kagome's condition._

_"What has happened to this child?" Mizumi asked._

_"Her powers have been growing more and more ever since her body re-absorbed the shikon no tama when we defeated an evil half demon by the name of Naraku.." Sango said seeing that Inuyasha was hesitant to say it._

_"I see…. I have one question that I need you to answer… and it will depend on everything you say to me for my decision to be made.." Mizumi said with uncertainty._

_"What question could be more important than saving my mate!" Inuyasha growled out glaring at the female before him as he held Kagome close almost wanting to whimper when he could barely hear her heartbeat, her powers were destroying her at a fast pace. Mizumi was not intimidated by the half-breed and stared him down firmly._

_"I need to know if she is an outcast born from another world, personally from the Shikon Jewel. This answer will be very helpful to my decision on whether to help your mate or to think that what you are saying is a trick…" Mizumi was not going to take her chances if he was lying. Inuyasha growled his patience wearing thin._

_"... I have had several demons and humans coming to this temple demanding that I help them and many of them have lied so you had better tell me the truth." She glared at the gang and everyone but Inuyasha holding Kagome stood back in fear of what she might do. Inuyasha stood his ground with clenched teeth and growled at what she had said. Before anyone could do anything a strong power surround Kagome making her scream in pain as it shocked Inuyasha sending him backwards dropping her but she stayed in the air._

_"KAGOME, INUYASHA!" the others screamed as Miroku went over to an unconscious Inuyasha, who was luckily not purified from the power surge. Kagome screamed in pain as it began to attack her body tearing into it slowly. Sango paled and cried out feeling helpless._

_Just then Mizumi mumbled a spell and as soon as she finished she chanted, "Seal!"_

_With that, Kagome's powers began to slow simmer down and Kagome couldn't feel the pain anymore. Mizumi walked up to where Kagome was and gently grabbed her, holding her and looking down at the now unconscious Kagome. She look to the gang and beckoned them to follow her into the shrine. Inuyasha got up and went to hold her but Mizumi would not let him and Inuyasha began to get angry and yell at the guardian._

_"Let Kagome go or I'll-" Inuyasha was about to say when Mizumi cut him off with a glare._

_"You'll do what? Kill me? You really think you are that strong enough in your condition now to take me on? I do not have time for insolence over one mere human or you creatures. If you want your precious loved one here to last another day or so then hold your tongue and follow me with no questions asked." Mizumi sharply, but smoothly turned toward the entrance of the temple without hurting Kagome and walked inside. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder to stop him before he does something rash._

_"Inuyasha, we need to listen to her, I'm positive that this miko knows what she is doing and we don't have the time to keep risking Kagome's life just because of your animal instincts… Calm down and let's follow her." Miroku said firmly and Sango nodded agreeing with Miroku, worried about Kagome._

_"Fine…" Inuyasha grunted and calmed down following Miroku inside with the rest of the gang. Kagome shuddered weakly against Mizumi, becoming even more pale if that was possible, all coloring gone from her beautiful skin._

_The temple inside was as beautiful as it was said in the legend, the walls were as bright as gold lined with many large jewels from emeralds to diamonds lining the walls from every corner and crease. The floors were marble like which was a light blue color and it was so shiny that it almost showed her reflection as if she was standing above water. Mizumi went to her sacred room and gently place Kagome under the silky sky-blue sheets. Her room had light silver see-through curtains that hung beautifully from the windows of the room and her walls had a maroon color to it._

_On the rosewood shelves had several ancient relics that light up so beautifully that they would make you cry with closet contained midnight blue kimonos much similar to the clothing the young woman was wearing now. Kagome looked around the room in awe and didn't notice when the woman called out her name and asked her something she didn't hear._

_"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kagome asked. Mizumi could only smile as she repeated the question and closed the door, walking over to Kagome and sat down on the bed._

_"It's alright, I asked how are you feeling?" Mizumi gently sat Kagome as she began to inspect all her wounds._

_"F Fine...after a long while really...you are really beautiful." she said. Mizumi chuckled before she replied._

_"Why thank you, but I am no more beautiful than you are. I am just a mere guardian of the temple." Mizumi then asked Kagome to take off her shirt to inspect the other wounds that were covered. She was covered in many bruises that were neither self inflicted nor made by someone else._

_"How long have you been the temple guardian, you look no older than me.." Kagome asked looking at Mizumi with curiosity. Mizumi chuckled at the question. She thought intently before she replied._

_"I am old enough, but truthfully I am over a thousand years old. That was way before the shikon jewel was ever created…"_

_"Wow...but you are human...aren't you?" Kagome carefully asked._

_"Actually I am half-miko, half-human, this trait has been passed down for generations. Sad to say that the only thing I have is a letter from my parents with an explanation of my role to this temple.." Kagome sat up not wincing in pain for the first time in a long time. Mizumi gently helped her sit up and began to wrap some cloth that had suddenly appeared by her side._

_After a few minutes Mizumi picked everything up and started to walk to the door but not before saying, "Get some rest now, I will be back later on to change your bandages and I will bring you something to eat."_

_"Wait, where are my friends? Can I see them?" Kagome asked. Mizumi smiled before opening the door to her friends waiting by the door. The minute they saw her, the gang rushed in the room to stand by the bed. Sango sat on the bed to gently hug her without hurting her._

_"I'm glad you're okay Kagome I was so worried about you. I thought that I would never be able to see you look alive again."_

_Kagome smiled and hugged her close. Miroku then gently touched her shoulder and had said,_  
_"I'm glad to see you looking well Kagome. It's good to have you back." Miroku then took Sango and explained to her that Kagome needs rest and that they need to go talk to Mizumi, with that, they left to go find Mizumi._

_Now there was only one person left, looking at her with such grief and misery in the depths of his golden honey eyes. He looked like he had been to hell and back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled up at him._

_"Hey Inu.." she said softly._

_"Kagome…" Inuyasha replied. He felt the need to touch her, to kiss her, to love her to the point of no return but he couldn't because she was hurt badly and he kept thinking it was his fault. He dropped to the floor by the bed and gently grabbed her hand, kissing her fingers one by one, stopping to the middle of her hand before completely breaking into tears. Kagome held to him rubbing his back letting him cry out all his pain._

_"It's okay it's not your fault, Inuyasha.." Kagome smiled._

_"I felt so helpless to help you through your pain…." Inuyasha whimpered out his eyes looking into his mate's they were marked with red streaks around the amber from his on going tears. Kagome shushed him and took his face into her hand and kissed him. He kissed her back pulling her close to him. They laid down on the bed for a little while before they heard a knock at the door and someone clearing their throat._

_"Sorry about the interruption, but Inuyasha we need to talk with Mizumi and Kagome has to rest so she can get better." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up and nodded before gently leaving the bed, but not before kissing Kagome on the head._

_'Sleep well, I will not be far away from you okay?" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, getting comfortable before dozing off to sleep while Inuyasha follow Miroku out to where Sango and Mizumi were talking in the holy room. Inuyasha flopped down right next to Sango and stared at Mizumi._

_"So you said you can help Kagome so tell me what it is that I have to do." Inuyasha said irritated._

_"Well...I can but if I do...she won't be the same Kagome you are used to..." she said very slowly to them._

_"What do you mean she won't be the same?" Sango asked._

_"Her powers are too strong for a human body to withstand." Mizumi said looking at each of their faces. The gang was starting to look at her weirdly._

_"Well we know that, tell me something that I don't know already, like what we can do to save Kagome." Inuyasha retorted._  
_"Well Inuyasha...your mate will have to become a demon..." she said to him calmly. Inuyasha froze in his place in horror at the thought of Kagome becoming like him. He didn't want her to go through everything he did as a child._

_"Is there any other option that doesn't involve Kagome becoming a demon?" Inuyasha asked in fear for Kagome. Mizumi shook her head._

_"There is no other solution...if I don't change her she will die." Inuyasha slumped in defeat. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder._

_"Don't worry Inuyasha, we will come with you-" Miroku began to say but Mizumi interrupted._

_"I know this might be hard for you Inuyasha, this same thing happened to a girl a long time ago and I had to turn her into a demon and she became a powerful demoness, in fact...I see her from time to time and she tells me of her son Sesshomaru. Inuyasha in order for me to help her...you have to do this on your own." She said holding his hand in a motherly grip. Inuyasha mouth formed a thin line at the mention of Sesshomaru and Miroku and Sango felt chills down their spine. Inuyasha makes a mental note to kill his brother when he is finished trying to save Kagome, he can feel his brother laughing at him for failing to protect a mere human, with Kagome being his mate. With no other choice, Inuyasha accepts with defeat._

_"What do I have to do…."_

_Mizumi looked at Inuyasha with seriousness as she began to explain the tasks and the rules._

_"This task will not be easy and I can't guarantee that I will be able to keep the spell on Kagome if you fail the trial. That is the danger of this trial, if you fail then Kagome's spell will wear off and you have to start over and in Kagome's condition I cannot guarantee that Kagome will survive the next power surge… The rules state that by gods I am only to help if you pass the trial and if I do help in anyway that I am to be executed by fire.. I can't make this anymore clear to you, I'm sorry if this turns out wrong…. That is all I can say. Are you sure you want to do this, Inuyasha because there is no turning back once we begin.."_

_"I am sure I want to save Kagome, even it means I have to go through trials to do it..." Inuyasha said._

_"Alright. If you will follow me, I will lead you to the opening of the gate where you will begin your trial." Mizumi said, walking towards the back of the temple. Inuyasha stood up and slowly followed after well aware that his human companions were watching his back as they stayed put._

_"Are you sure that this will work?" Inuyasha asked with a little hesitation._

_"I have never been wrong before about these trials but the only reason why they won't work is if the destined being fails the trials." Mizumi said without a second thought. Inuyasha than steeled himself and they walked to the back where a garden filled with roses, lilies, and dazzling tulips grow beautifully. The path had a pattern of flowers embedded in the stones as it lead to a gateway that had a cloaking spell attached to the gate. Inuyasha walked forward ignoring everything around him his eyes straight ahead. Mizumi walked up to the gate and stopped to look at Inuyasha._

_"Here is where I must part ways, I cannot enter here by the rules or your mate will be in danger. It will be considered cheating and I will be put to death…" Mizumi replied with sadness. "I wish I could help, your mate is quite a powerful and sweet, delicate being. Therefore I am sorry.. "_

_"I understand." Inuyasha said with a nod determination._

_"Wait."Mizumi said before Inuyasha could step into the gate, "There are some things about this first trial that you must know. Now when you walk in it will be pitch black all around you other than the six gems that will show before you. There is a red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and white gem. Each one has a meaning, red is for fear, blue is for trust, green is for peace or chaos, yellow is for light or dark, purple is for love, and white is for purity. You must find out how to obtain each gem and there is no time limit to how long you are in each little task. Think wisely half-demon, this is your only chance for your loved one. I wish you luck and may Kami help your soul." _

_Mizumi waved goodbye and walked back to the shrine, soft tone wishing him a silently prayer as Inuyasha stepped into the portal._

* * *

**_Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the story so far and if you didn't please don't shank me or _****_xxoikilluoxx we tried our best to make it sound as awesome as possible. If you happen to be that person that likes this story the please either leave a fav or a review :) I want to thank xxoikilluoxx for writing this story with me cuz I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have made it without have to think up how the story is gonna start or how it will continue and I'm still working on my other stories. If you have any thoughts or ideas make sure to comment in the reviews and we will review and talk to see where we can add it in the story or something and I'll be sure to give special credit to those who come up with the idea :) oh yeah and I also suggest that you check out xxoikilluoxx's page she's working on some neat stories that I think you will enjoy and We'll let you know when we update the next chapter but for now I'm getting off here for the night. Love the fans :D So give us a R&amp;R! Bye guys!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Hello again guys I know you haven't heard from this story in alittle while and I was trying to get alot of things done . :P I promise to try and get Chapter 3 done asap and I'm now able work on some of my stories but I'm still in the middle of studying for my next test and I hope I can get some of these stories done for you wonder fans for the patience you have given to me :) I want to thank xxoikilluoxx she has helped me write this story and was mainly her smartness that helped create this story so when you guys get some time in your daily lives go check her out, she has some pretty amazing stories that inspired me to continue to write more stories, not to mention that you guys are also the reason for my good stories so thank you :)_**

**_And now on to the goodies, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Transformation**_

_**Chapter Two: Fear**_

It was too dark for Inuyasha to see until a small light shined upon six gems with different colors to which he knew nothing about the meaning behind them other then what Mizumi had told him.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha said more to himself. Slowly walking to the gems, he looked at each one carefully. They had a certain glow that made Inuyasha uneasy and he was not sure if he could do this. Then he remembered the order Mizumi told him about, red, blue, green, yellow purple, and white. He became very confused and began to study each of the crystals carefully and found the red one to be his choice. Walking towards the red crystal, he squared his shoulders and touched the crystal.

In a matter of seconds he was sent into darkness. Inuyasha tensed and looked around eyes narrowed. He placed his hand on his sword ready to pull it out if needed. Inuyasha sniffed the air for any threats. The scene changed to the forest where Kagome and him first met. He was left very confused.

"What's going on? Am I back home or is this just a test?" Inuyasha looked around a bit more and saw Kagome in the clearing. He ran as fast as he could calling to Kagome. She heard his name and right as he caught up to her, Kagome turned around and looked at him the sun gleaming down at her and she didn't look like she was dying like he saw moments before. He was relieved to see her unharmed but something didn't sit right with this moment.. Just as he began to talk to Kagome, a tentacle came up from behind, knocking Inuyasha back a few hundred feet and grabbed Kagome.

"Inuyashaa!" She screamed. Inuyasha got back on his feet pulling tessaiga and launched at the tentacle, cutting it off to catch Kagome. Kagome looked to him to make sure he was alright but then a maniacal laugh followed the tentacle that lead to Naraku.

"Hello Inuyasha, how have you been?" Inuyasha sneered at Naraku.

"Damn you, Bastard! I'll kill you!" and charged at him again to collide swords with Naraku. Just then Inuyasha hears his friends calling his name and he saw Naraku smile. Inuyasha turned to where he heard his friends. He glared more at Naraku as he saw them also captured by the tentacles and right as they began to fight back and stab the tentacles, it had dispelled the miasma causing them to choke and become unconscious. Inuyasha became panicked and he has to end this fast.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed out. Kagome tried her best to pull up a barrier but Naraku squeezed tightly on her body and fell unconscious as well.

"KAGOME! Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha glared and began to attack Naraku, his anger taking control and Inuyasha found the strength to throw Naraku into the air and slice him in half, along with his very heart. Right as he destroyed Naraku, Inuyasha caught Kagome when she was released from Naraku's tentacles, placing her on the ground right next to his other friends that lay unconscious.

The miasma began to quickly dissipate and the air became very clear, Inuyasha could see that his friends was breathing the instant the gases had gone and all of a sudden his surroundings began to turn black.

He found himself in the same room where he first began and there was an image of Kagome in the beautiful blue sheets but she was still in pain. Inuyasha watched as the priestess replaced some of her bandages and then the image was gone. Inuyasha looked around the room and found a note that explained that he had passed his first test and to seek the next trial. He then quickened his pace to the blue gem and everything became dark as he touched the gem.

* * *

**_Alright, Alright, Alright! I know some of you might think it was a bit short for your taste but we have more in store for you guys later on so be on the lookout for the goodies :) Again thank you guys for the reviews and the support that you have given us, _****_xxoikilluoxx and I (DarkKora), to make this story exciting :) And for those who can't get enough of stories like this go check out my girl, xxoikilluoxx, and give her your best support and review :) Love to see what you guys think about this story so far. Love you guys so much and please do me the good favor of a R&amp;R!_**

**_Okay bye!_**


End file.
